The Breath of War
by Shini no Megami
Summary: What if Talpa wasn't the ultimate enemy? Or worse yet, what if he was just a minion? Rated PG13 for some mild swearing
1. Chapter One: Midnight Query

Hi! Okay, to start out, this is my first fic on this board, so be kind yet strict (makes no sense does it? :p) Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors by this name or any other. I am merely borrowing it temporarily.  
  
1 The Breath of War  
  
Chapter One: Midnight Query  
  
Sanada Ryo walked leisurely through the forest near where he lived, bathing his face in the moonlight that filtered down through the tree branches. It was but a month after the final defeat of Arago, and only now was he beginning to feel at peace.  
  
Suddenly, rocks began pelting his back, soft at first, but then faster and harder. Spinning around, he batted away what he could, shouting, "Who's there?!"  
  
A voice answered him as the stones continued to rain down. "Do you enjoy it Rekka?"  
  
"Enjoy what?" Ryo called. "Who are you?"  
  
"Enjoy the pain. Revel in it," the voice purred. "You always pretended to be so virtuous when you fought, but that was only because you relished the agony it brought."  
  
"Never!" Ryo cried. "I never enjoyed my wounds! I fought to save my friends!"  
  
"Really?" the voice questioned. "You really cared that much for people you had only just met? Why not just admit it?"  
  
"I don't lie," Ryo sat down as the last of the pebbles stopped flying at him. "Even if we had just met, I felt connected to them through the armor."  
  
"So you did it to relieve yourself of their pains?"  
  
"No! Stop twisting my words! The armor made me feel as if I'd known them for years!"  
  
"So you fought merely for your friends, and not the safety of the earth."  
  
"No! I mean, maybe…no, of course not! I fought for everyone and everything!"  
  
"Even the poachers that killed your father?" Ryo opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again. He could almost feel the unknown speaker smile at finding this weakness. "Admit it Rekka. You wish to don your armor and avenge your father's death."  
  
"I don't deny that I want to kill them, but I want to do it on my own, without the armor."  
  
"So you want to do it in a way they can cause you harm."  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Ryo shouted, grabbing his head in frustration.  
  
"Then why are my words bothering you so much?"  
  
"Because you twist my words and misinterpret my statements!" Ryo screamed. "I've answered all your questions. Now answer mine."  
  
"Very well," the voice sighed on the wind. "You know whim my voice belongs to, though no body now holds it. Think Rekka."  
  
"You speak in riddles that make sense only to you. You have the air of the Ancient, but you're not," Ryo muttered. "Shiten…?"  
  
"Very good Rekka," Shiten complemented him. "You figured that out quickly."  
  
"Why have you come Shiten?" Ryo asked, calmer now.  
  
"To prepare you as well as warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
There was a short pause. "The time will soon come for you to take up your armor once more and fight, alongside friend and foe alike. You will be captured, no matter how much you try to prevent it, and interrogated. That is why I questioned you. Sayonara Rekka no Ryo. We'll meet again yet."  
  
"Shiten, wait!" Ryo cried, but it was too late. He had already gone. 


	2. Chapter Two: Prelude to War

Chapter Two: Prelude to War  
  
'So here we all are again,' Ryo thought, setting his bags down in what was to be his room. During their fights with Arago, the mansion Naste's family owned had been their strategy base, so they had decided to return to it. Preparation for the anticipated attack was to start that day.  
  
"You mean we hafta share rooms again?!" he heard Shu exclaim from the next room over. "How come Ryo gets on of his own?!"  
  
"Because White Blaze sleeps in here with me!" laughed Ryo. Sure, he enjoyed his privacy, but it felt wonderful to be back with his comrades.  
  
"So you heard a voice," Shu scoffed, stuffing a rice cracker into his mouth. "Big deal. It could just be a trick."  
  
Ryo shook his head. "No, it was Shiten. I could tell it was his voice and he knew…he knew things about me that no mortal could know."  
  
"What was it he said?" Shin questioned thoughtfully. "'Fight alongside friend and foe alike?' What d'ya think that means?"  
  
"Well that's easy," Toma replied, a superior look lighting his face. "It means us plus Kayura and the Warlords are gonna fight this new threat together."  
  
"I agree," Seiji murmered. "But does anyone know how to contact the Nether Realm?"  
  
"I don't think we need to worry about that," Shu grinned. "If Shiten spoke to Ryo, he'll probably go to Kayura too."  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that first?" Toma said thoughtfully.  
  
Shu smiled smugly. "See? I'm not as dumb as I appear to be."  
  
Shin chortled softly. "Then why d'ya fail all your classes?"  
  
"I want to keep everyone's expectations low," the stocky Chinese youth informed them. "That way they're really surprised when I do good."  
  
"Well, Shu, it's do well, not 'do good.'" Toma corrected him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he sighed, reaching for another cracker.  
  
"Hey, lay off Shu," Seiji scolded. "You're gonna make yourself sick.'  
  
"Yeah, leave some for the rest of us!" Shin grabbed at Shu's hand. Tired of listening to the others bicker, Ryo abruptly stood from the table, and made for the door.  
  
"Hey Ryo, where ya goin'?" Shu asked through a mouth full of food.  
  
"For a walk," he replied almost sarcastically. "I need to clear my head."  
  
"But what about that capturing thing Shiten spoke of?" Seiji demanded.  
  
"I doubt it'll happen this soon," Ryo told them as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Someone should go after hi, just in case," Toma whispered, as if afraid Ryo could still hear them.  
  
"I'll go," volunteered Seiji, already on his feet. Bolting out the door, he was gone.  
  
Seiji found it hard to track Ryo. The warrior left few tracks, and the very crunching of a dry leaf would alert him. Growing bored, Seiji was about to turn around when a burst of violet light erupted before Ryo, four shadows coming forth. 


End file.
